Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend
by SuperSmashEPIC
Summary: The Grand Mobius Legend Tournament is upon us! 64 Mobians will take part in fighting each other for the seven Chaos Emeralds, a large amount of money and of course, PRIDE! But there always has to be someone to ruin it all. Just who is this shady guy watching the fighters and noting down their abilities? And what are they planning? All we know is, it ain't Eggman behind it this time
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend**

 **Disclaimer: I know I gave news to all my readers that I would be making a Mario and Sonic crossover fanfic, but the progress for that is really slow and I doubt I could put it up this month. I also am taking a little break from LHT mostly because how my file for the next arc got erased for some reason and now I have to rewrite it. But I completly forgot what I was going to write and need to plan it out again. Not to mention that I also have school problems such as midterms coming up, so I'm really busy. Then, a few days ago an idea for this fanfic came up and I decided to put this up since it's really easy to plan out a fighting fanfic since they're only fighting. But this story also has a story to it( hey look at that, i said story two times!) and it's not going to be some tournament that Eggman had planned or something like that. LHT and Mario and Sonic require more work which I do not have time for right now. But they're not cancelled I'm saying that. Anyway, this story has both Archie and games characters in it and NO OC'S. Oh and this will not bein the LHT universe, but in the current archiverse, with the old characters recurring. All characters in this story belong to SEGA and Archie. None belong to me except the story. Without further ado, let's battle!**

 _PROLOGUE: ENTER: THE MOBIUS LEGEND TOURNAMENT_

"Hello world! This is Breezie the Hedgehog here, bringing you some exciting news!" a female teal colored hedgehog exclaimed on TV. She was Breezie the Hedgehog, a millionaire who had made a living with her Breeze Media in Casino Park. She was one of Mobius' richest people there, and here show had been running for a year now, but already she had made alot of money due to the amount of subscriptions she had recieved. "This new year will start off a bang with the Mobius Legend Tournament starting this weekend! Many Mobians will come participate from around the world at Casino Park Arena! I will be co-hosting the show along with the nefarious Dr. Eggman, who has agreed on peace terms to stop terrorizing Mobius for a while and co-host the tournament with me! Oh, and speaking of which he would like to say a few words!" Breezie said as she passed the mic to Eggman who was gloating.

"Ohohoho! Hello people! I'm sure you must be confused as to why I'm participating in this tournament. Well you see, my recent scheme had failed and right now, I have nothing to do so I figured to see you little rodents duke it out! I also KNOW for a fact that the stupid blue pest will be participating as well and he WILL get his spiny little butt handed to him! Oh, I look forward to that!" Eggman exclaimed cackling.

"Riiight, well the tournament will be held this Friday night, so grab your tickets quickly if you want to be there in person and witness this epic fight!" Breezie exclaimed snatching the mic away from Eggman who was still cackling but stopped due to Breezie's interference and glared. "Hey, gimme that back! I was busy celebrating my victory and I won't let you snatch that away from me!" the mad doctor yelled lunging for Breezie, who screamed and ducked out the way as Eggman face planted the ground. The hedgehog shook her head.

"Ugh, they better pay me alot for this", she said signalling the cameraman to follow her away. "H-hey! Wait for meee!" Eggman yelled chasing after Breezie. The three stopped at a glass dome which had seven glowing jewels inside along with a mountain of rings. Breezie proudly pointed to the stash.

"And whoever wins will get all this money along with the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds! Of course, only Mobians will special powers will be allowed to participate as the Chaos Emeralds can only be used by people with Chaos Magic. Sorry, but I didn't make the rules, he did!" she said presenting a male Mobian cloaked in a dark cape and hood. The man took the mic and spoke with a deep voice.

"Greetings Mobians. Just call me X. I am the founder of this tournament and own everything for it except for Casino Park which is owned by Breezie and the machinery with is owned by Dr. Robotnik", he said calmly. Eggman smiled widely. "Oooh, he actually said my real name. I like this guy already!" the fat doctor exclaimed. Breezie gave him a strange look. "Your wierd you know that?" she said. "And you talk too much. But hey, we can't all be perfect right?" Eggman said shrugging. Breezie just rolled her eyes. She took the mic as X walked away.

"We also have the referees Orbot and Cubot who will ensure no foul play happens along with Omochao who will be flying around and recording the fights at a better angle", Breezie said. "Well that is it folks for Breeze News today! See you all soon!" she said. "Oh and make sure to grab a free 'Eggscellent' poster today along with your Eggman bobblehead and thermos! Oh and don't forget the can opener!" Eggman chimed in. "A can opener? Seriously?" Breezie asked raising an eyebrow. "Shut up! You know nothing fool!" Eggman retorted. The cameraman stopped filming after that and the screen of the TV shut off.

"Oh, I'll show you Eggman. It won't be my butt that gets kicked today!" a blue hedgehog exclaimed. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and Dr. Eggman's arch nemesis. He looked next to him to find the Freedom Fighters which had Sally Acorn, Miles Tails Prower, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, Geoffrey St. John and Nicole. "Yeah Eggman had better watch his mouth because we're not going to lose!" Tails piped up.

"Yeah!" Amy, Cream and Big exclaimed. "Now hold on, we don't know why Eggman is actually doing this. Something is very fishy is going on" Sally said. "Aw calm down Sally girl! Ol' Eggy is just pumped to see Sonic get beat up which ain't gonna happen, right sugah-hog?" Bunnie said. Sonic just grinned. "Eh whatever, I just want to go and win that money!" Geoffrey said.

"Yes. That money eez big in payment", Antoine said picturing all the cash. Rotor laughed. "With all that money, I could buy myself G.U.N equipment", he said. Nicole suddenly looked at the window. They were all in Sky Patrol heading for Casino Park Arena for the big tournament. It was Friday night and many people were excited to see this all go down.

"We're here!" Nicole exclaimed. The ship landed on a runaway before coming to a stop. The Freedom Fighters exited and ran inside to the ballot and register. A female Mobian ferret looked up.

"Hello. Please sign here to enter or proceed upstairs and give your tickets to get your seat", she said smiling. The Freedom Fighters quickly filled their names out and went inside the competitor's room.

"Wow, I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going to fight in this tournament!" Tails said. Sonic chuckled. "I know. This is gonna be loads of fun", he said. "Oh it will be _for us_ " a voice said behind them. Sonic and Tails turned around to find Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox walk up to them, smirking. Tails grew nervous at the sight of Fiona, while Sonic just glared at the two.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. Scourge grinned. "Obviously participating in the tournament. We want to win the prize money and the Chaos Emeralds and then conquer the world with them", the green hedgehog said. "Oh and we're also here to kick your ass, wuss", Scourge added. "Good one babe", Fiona said giving Scourge a quick peck on the cheek. Tails grew even more tense.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't talk, wimp?" Fiona said to Tails smirking. Scourge laughed at the sight before wrapping his arms around Fiona and starting to walk away. Sonic fumed. "You just wait Scourge! I'll put you in your place tonight!" he said. Scourge just waved him off. Sonic sighed.

"Don't worry Tails. They're just sad that we beat them all the time. We're better than them", Sonic said turning to Tails who was frowning. "Yeah your right. If I fight Fiona tonight, I'll make sure to make her feel the same pain as me", he said. Sonic slapped Tails on the back. "That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic exclaimed before he and Tails walked off to get ready.

Meanwhile, Breezie and Eggman were in their seats preparing for the big tournament. The hedgehog spoke into the microphone. "All right, Mobians!" she yelled. The crowd cheered wild. "We're here in Casino Park at probably the biggest tournament the world has ever seen. You will see some of your favorite heroes as well as the villains here!" "That's me!" Eggman interuppted. "Anyway, we have the arena, which will change after each round consisting of an elemental background. There will be 64 contestants and 5 rounds as we go on. The first everyone will be able to fight in and 32 will be eliminated from that batch. As each round goes on half the contestants will be eliminated and soon there will be the semi-finals with the final four and the finals with the two remaining! As we said before the winner gets the prize money along with the seven Chaos Emeralds! Hang on to your seats people because the tournament will begin shortly!" Breezie announced.

"Oh and like I said before, don't forget to get your free Eggman merchandise and join the Eggman Fan Club! Free membership cards will be sold at the front so grab yours during every intermission!" Eggman chimed in. Breezie stared at Eggman. "How did you convince them to sell your stuff?" she asked. Eggman sneered. "I paid them and threatened them with a portable roboticizer". Breezie gaped at Eggman. "What? I have to instill terror in order to get what I want!" the mad doctor rambled.

As everyone was chatting away and looking forward to an eventful night, one man was looking from up high. X chuckled. "Soon, my plan will fall into place. Once the tournament is over, I shall swoop down and take the Chaos Emeralds and take over the world!" he said. "Hmm, so what do we do until then?" another figure asked, pointing to five others. X turned to look at the six figures who were also wearing cloaks, but anyone could make out their horns.

"Just stay put till then. Once it's time, I shall call you", X said. The leader of the six bowed. "As you wish, master". X then pulled out a conch. "Oh and don't betray me or else I'll do what Eggman had done to you", X said. the six figures nodded and sulked in the shadows. X turned and looked down at the massive stadium with neon lights and swarms of people. _It's just a matter of time._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Well here you have it folks! Another Sonic story by yours truly! Sorry if this chapter is short, I just didn't know what to do for a prologue. Next chapter will be longer. About LHT, the disclaimer tells you everything and sorry for all you people who like that story. I don't have the time to update it and my file had been erased, I SWEAR. But don't worry, LHT will be back and you won't have to wait that long. And by the way, plot twist! Nah just kidding, you should have expected that at least someone was going to ruin the tournament and this time it's not Eggman(for real) but it's the tournament founder! Well, anyone wearing a dark cloak covering their face and body is usually the bad guy. And his six henchmen any Sonic fan should immediatly recognize who they are when the number six is being used. And the conch part should have definitly given it away, which I intended. The real question is, who is X? You'll find out later on in the story as next chapter we go to ROUND 1!**

 **Also, please don't mind the rushed writing. I hate writing prologues.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	2. Round 1 Match 1: Sonic vs Nack

**Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend**

 _CHAPTER 1: ROUND 1 MATCH 1: SONIC VS. NACK_

The sound of chatter sounded throughout the stadium. There were over a million Mobians at the Mobius Legend Tournament and currently, the first round was getting ready to begin. The stadium neon lights flashed and shined everywhere. It was an extraordinary sight. Suddenly, the people started cheering once Breezie the Hedgehog's face shone on the big TV. Everyone started clapping and cheering since the tournament was finally beginning. People had their food and Eggman merchandise with them as Omochao flew around, recording everything. Breezie was sitting at a table along with Eggman and both were in comfy lounging chairs. Breezie was holding a golden microphone sparkling with colorful jewels.

"Hello, people!" Breezie exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "I am proud to welcome you all the Mobius Legend Tournament! As we know, 64 contestants will fight each other for the ultimate prize: the Chaos Emeralds and the money! This will be a fight to remember! All of you, sit back and relax and enjoy the show!" she said. Eggman then spoke.

"And may I add, be sure to have a wonderful time! You don't need to worry about me attacking suddenly because I for once am going to sit back and watch these little pests duke it out! I can't wait for Sonic's match because he is going to lose! Oh and don't forget the Eggman mercha-" he was cut off by Breezie who spoke louder.

"AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S WELCOME THE FIRST PARTICIPANTS. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND NACK THE WEASEL!" Breezie shouted as the crowd in the stadium cheered loud and were super excited. Eggman glared at Breezie but didn't say a word. The crowd cheered even louder when Sonic walked up the ring, which was designed in a way that resembled Green Hill Zone. He waved both his arms in the air and grinned at the crowd, making alot of the fangirls faint.

"Awwright, let's do this!" Sonic exclaimed, stretching his arms and legs. "Heh, your going down tonight hedgehog!" Nack exclaimed as he walked up the ring. The crowd still cheered for Nack just because they wanted a good show. Sonic smirked at Nack. The weasel grinned showing off his fangs. "They call me Fang the Sniper. And I'm about to get revenge for all the times you beat me Sonic!" Nack said punching his fists. Sonic's smirk grew wider.

"Well, somebody seems pretty pissed. What's wrong, you crying over the times I totally crushed you, Fangy?" Sonic said. Nack snarled. "I'll show you not to mess with me Sonic!" Nack shouted as he charged at Sonic. Eggman rubbed his hands. "Nack could take Sonic. This hedgehog is done", he said cackling. Breezie smirked. "Sure about that?" she said. "Yes I'm sure! Now be quiet and watch the fight you little pesticide!" Eggman retorted. Sonic just sidestepped as Nack ran past him. He turned around and charged at Sonic again before launching a punch at the hedgehog. Sonic just dodged and caught the punch before tossing Nack over his head. The weasel faceplanted and fumed. Nack got up and took out a pistol. Sonic's eyes went wide at the sight.

"H-hey! No lethal weapons allowed, remember?" Sonic shouted as he dodged a shot. Nack snorted. "Relax, it's just a stun gun. The security even checked it and confisticated my lethal weapons unfortunately", he said. Sonic grinned. "Well in that case", he said while speeding over and kicking Nack's arm making the weasel yelp and drop the gun. Sonic picked it up and pointed it at Nack who put his hands up.

"Dude, I win", Sonic smirked. Nack didn't say anything, but just grabbed the gun and turned around, snatching it away from Sonic and pointing it at him. Sonic meekly put his hands up. "You were sayin", Nack smirked. Before the weasel could pull the trigger, Sonic backflipped, kicking the gun out of Nack's hands before spindashing Nack into the fence surrounding the ring.

"Gahh!" Nack exclaimed as he hit the fence and slid down. "Grr, I'll make you pay for that!" Nack shouted as he charged at Sonic and leapt forward throwing a punch. Sonic just walked out the way before spinkicking Nack to the other fence. The weasel grumbled as he got up and charged at Sonic before trying to dropkick the hedgehog. Sonic blocked the attack and leapt up in the air before homing attacking Nack in the face sending the weasel on his back. Sonic then grabbed Nack's feet and threw him into a palm tree. Nack shouted with rage and took out a larger stun gun and rapidly fired. Sonic just yawned as he easily dodged the bullets. Nack continued to fire as he walked closer. Sonic pretended he didn't notice Nack and kept dodging. A bullet grazed his shoulder and he hissed at the pain but shrugged it off. The stun didn't affect Sonic since it fell off a split second later. Nack walked closer until he was right next to Sonic's face. _I've got you now._ Just as Nack was about to whack Sonic with the gun, Sonic abruptly stopped and grabbed the weasel.

"Surprise!" Sonic shouted before tossing Nack in the air and kickslamming him back on the ground. Nack rolled away and got up before charging right back at Sonic throwing rapid punches. Sonic blocked and dodged most of them but Nack was able to land a few blows which barely did a thing as Sonic just kneed Nack making the weasel wheeze and elbowed him sharply in the back before elbowing his face and kicking his head sending Nack flying back. Nack slowly got up and jumped on the fence before using the momentum to leap into the air.

"What is he up to?" Sonic wondered as he ran towards Nack. However, this was just what Nack wanted to happen as soon as Sonic was directly beneath him and was preparing for an attack, Nack brought his foot down and slammed his heel on Sonic's head, _hard._ A number of gasps escaped throughout the crowd and in the competitor's rooms. Breezie gaped at the sight as Eggman giggled like a little kid who was about to get a truck load of candy. Sonic staggered a bit trying to regain his balance and Nack took the opportunity to run forward and deliver a number of punches to Sonic, all hitting the hedgehog. Nack then sweeped his legs, grabbed Sonic before he fell and headbutted him before punching him one more time and uppercutting Sonic to the fence. Sonic hit the fence hard and slid down.

"Ow", was all he muttered. Nack laughed at him while the crowd cheered loudly at the ensuing battle. "Oooh, Nack just landed a good combo on Sonic. That must've done something because Sonic's still trying to get up", Breezie said. Eggman laughed loudly. "Ah yes, I told you Nack could take Sonic! That hedgehog is as good as done now!" the mad doctor exclaimed waving a sign that said "Crush Sonic!". Breezie just sighed.

"Well, are you going to continue?" Orbot, who was one of the referees asked Sonic. "Ooh, you got smashed! Da weasel is winning this one!" Cubot, another ref exclaimed. Sonic just gave Cubot a "really?" look before getting up. Nack sneered.

"You got guts, Sonic. But your not winning this match!" the weasel exclaimed before charging at Sonic preparing to beat the hedgehog with his fists. Sonic blocked every punch Nack threw and grabbed his arm before twisting it sharply. Nack yelped in pain and tried to break free, but Sonic had an iron grip. Sonic uppercut Nack a good distance away before charging at him and kicking him in the air, making Nack flip continuosly mid air before spiking Nack to the ground. Sonic landed next to Nack and sneered at the weasel who was struggling to get up.

"What's the matter, Nack? Karma hit you hard?" Sonic taunted. Nack grit his teeth and fumed. He got up and lunged for Sonic. "That's it! C'mere you stupid spiny piece of-" Nack didn't finish because Sonic had grabbed him and blasted him in the air and finished it off with a charged homing attack, knocking the weasel out in mid air. Nack hit the ground and didn't move. Breezie and Eggman gasped.

"Oh my! It seems Sonic has knocked Nack out with a powerful homing attack and that too in mid air!" Omochao said to the camera chao. Orbot and Cubot went over to Nack and checked to see if he was okay. "3...2...1...KO!" Orbot yelled with Cubot dancing wildly in celebration. The crowd cheered really loud and confetti blasted throughout the whole stadium. A big spotlight shined on Sonic who grinned and flashed a thumbs-up. Breezie and everyone else in the commentary room clapped except for Eggman who was busy screaming in rage.

"DANG IT ALL! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled. Breezie smirked at Eggman. "Told you so", she said making the doctor glare at her. "Shut up!" he said. Breezie just shrugged and smiled at the camera holding her microphone.

"Well there you go folks! The first match is officially over as Sonic is moving on to round two and Nack has been eliminated! We'll see you in 15 minutes for match two!" Breezie exclaimed as the TV stopped showing her face and started showing the commercials and other stuff. The lights dimmed a little as people began to get up and use the bathroom or take a break for a while and some sat in their seats and talked excitedly about the matches while waiting for the next match.

 _ **Competitor's Rooms, Casino Park Arena**_

Sonic proudly walked through the door as his friends ran over and greeted him. "That was amazing Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "You were so good out there!" Amy exclaimed hugging him. Sonic smirked. "Yeah well this was Nack we're talking about. He stood no chance and had it coming!" he said. "Still, you were great out there Sonic" Sally said smiling. "Ah agree, sugah-hog! You sure showed him!" Bunnie exclaimed. "Yes, you ver very good today!" Antoine complimented. Sonic shrugged. "Eh, whatevs", he said. "That was fun! You okay though? When Nack smashed your head with his foot", Rotor said. Sonic waved him off.

"What that? You guys seriously can't think that hurts! I've dealt with much more worse than that!" Sonic exclaimed. "Oh Sonic you're so strong!" Amy said hugging him again. "Yeah that bloke got it", Geoffrey said slapping Sonic on the back. Sonic grinned. "Can't wait for your fight, Stinky", he said. Geoffrey grinned back. "Oh that's gonna be fun!" he said. "Not bad Sonic", a voice said behind them. They turned to see Knuckles the Echidna walk up to Sonic grinning. Sonic smirked.

"My friend, Niggles! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "And what about your precious Master Emerald?" he added. "Oh, Remington and Archimedes are guarding it. I wanted to participate in this since it's been a while I fought. The rest of the Chaotix are here too. Saffron and Cream are sitting together in the front, cheering for us. And you sure beat Nack pretty good", Knuckles said. "Hah! I look forward to fighting you!" Sonic said. "Knuckles, what about Relic? Wasn't she supposed to come?" Sally asked.

"Well she was, but there was alot of stuff to do on the island still, so she can't come. Oh and Chip's also with Saffron", Knuckles said. "Well I'll be off now! The Chaotix are waiting for me cuz we're going to eat!" Knuckles exclaimed before running off. Sonic chuckled. "Well, looks like Knuckle-head is also in this", he said. "Yeah, so we gotta be careful if we want to win. Knuckles is really strong and the rest of the Chaotix are also participating so we got a competition here", Tails added.

"We also don't know who else will be here. We only know so far that Knuckles and the Chaotix are here, Nack just got beaten by Sonic and Scourge and Fiona are also going to fight according to Tails", Nicole said. Amy sighed. "And they're all seriously strong, especially Scourge. Sonic, you've got to be careful with Scourge since he's your evil counterpart", Amy said. Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Green also escaped Zone Jail recently so I gotta teach him a lesson". Sally then looked at the time.

"Well, let's get ready for the next match because it starts in a minute!" she exclaimed. Unknown to any of the fighters, X was watching them closely. "So Sonic has defeated Nack the Weasel it seems. I've recorded his speed and battle skills but I still have to watch out for him. Oh this will all be worth it once my plan comes into motion!" X exclaimed laughing.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: And that's the first match of round one! Sorry if this one is also short. Nack isn't really that strong and I didn't want a serious fight right in the beginning. But later on, the fights will get more intense with more powerful opponents like Scourge and Knuckles. And looks like X has begun his plan. Just who is this guy and what is he up to? And who will fight in the next match? All I can say is, get ready for another short chapter like this, since it's not going to be that serious. The fight after that, will spark the intensity.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	3. Round 1 Match 2: Tails vs Honey

**Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend**

 _CHAPTER TWO: ROUND 1 MATCH 2: TAILS VS. HONEY_

 _ **Bingo Highway Exit, Right Next to Casino Park Arena before tournament**_

The night sky was black. But the sounds coming from the Casino Park Arena stadium was blasting through the night as neon lights flashed across the sky. The sound of cheering echoed throughout Casino Park. Suddenly, an orange light flashed right outside the exit point of Bingo Highway. Two figures stood from the light. One was a silver hedgehog with teal gloves and boots and long spiky quills. The other was a gold colored tenrec with a metallic brown dress and teal gloves and boots. They both looked at the stadium.

"We're here Silver", the tenrec said. Silver nodded. "Yeah. Come on Gold, let's go sign up and stop this crisis from happening before it's too late!" Silver exclaimed. Gold nodded and the two dashed towards the stadium entrance, which was swarming with people. "You think this tournament ruined our future? I mean, Onyx City just obliterated and all we found in the remains was that paper you have", Gold said as she and Silver neared the entrance. "I'm positive! The paper says something about a big fight involving Sonic and this mysterious guy whose name is unknown and the date is today along with the time being later at night. And Sonic is currently here right now so the disaster will happen here", Silver said.

"Alright I believe you. Let's just be happy you know Chronos Control otherwise we would have to use the Genesis Portal like the professor said. And that would be risky since you know the side effects, right?" Gold asked. Silver smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Mogul and Edmund said the only way to prevent this from happening was to actually take part in this contest!" Silver exclaimed. They both managed to push their way through crowding people and make it inside to the registration desk. The female ferret looked at them.

"We'd like to sign up!" Silver exclaimed. The ferret nodded. "Write your names here and put it in the ballot box", she said. Silver and Gold signed quickly and the ferret gave them each a pass. "This will allow you to access the competitor's room and get food and services for free. Your room numbers are on the back", she said. Silver and Gold looked at their pass. They both had the same room.

"Thank you!" Gold said and she and Silver walked to their room. A large muscular bear dressed in a black uniform stopped them. "Passes", he said. The two future heroes showed him their passes and the bear nodded. "Your good. Your room is down the hallway and to the right, the first door", he said pointing. Silver and Gold thanked him before walking to their room and opening it. "Whoa! This is cool!" Silver exclaimed. It was wide with two queen sized beds. A large flat screen TV was on the wall facing the beds. There was a mini kitchen and a huge luxurious bathroom. There was also a clean, smooth carpet that ran around the whole room. It looked fresh and new like it was recently opened.

"Th-this is amazing!" Gold exclaimed. Silver turned to her. "Yeah, now we can definitly rest up and we'll be healed up and at our best to stop the menace!" he said. Gold nodded. Silver then kissed Gold on the cheek, making her blush. "Don't worry Gold, we'll save our future. I promise", Silver said. Gold nodded. "I know", she said before kissing Silver back. Silver grinned and flopped down on his bed before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "In the meantime, let's watch some movies!" the hedgehog exclaimed surfing through the selection. Gold facepalmed before grabbing the phone and the service book.

"I'm gonna order some food. What should we eat?" Gold asked. Silver looked at her. "Pizza", was all he said. Gold sighed. "Of course", she said before dialing up the number for room service. _This seems fun. I'm already enjoying this,_ Silver thought as he watched TV. _But I gotta remember to find the person who causes the disaster that dooms the future. Otherwise, it's game over for all of us!_

 _ **Main Battlefield, Casino Park Arena after the first match**_

The crowd cheered when Breezie and Eggman appeared on screen. "Hello, my fellow Mobians! It is now time for match two as last match Sonic the Hedgehog had beaten Nack the Weasel. And now for this round, we have-" "MILES TAILS PROWER VS. HONEY THE CAT!" Eggman interuppted completly throwing Breezie off balance. The crowd once again cheered as Tails strolled up the Green Hill ring and smiled at the crowd.

"Wow, so this is what Sonic meant when he had the crowd on him! This feels amazing!" Tails exclaimed. "Same here foxy". Tails turned to find Honey enter the ring and grin at the crowd. Tails smiled at her. Though they weren't the best of friends, Honey was still an ally of the Freedom Fighters. "Hey Honey", Tails said.

"Hey Tails! Ready to fight like last year? Give it your best though I'm gonna win!" Honey said winking at him. Tails frowned. "Yeah, last year you cheated and that's why I lost! But you know the rules this time. If you cheat, you're immediatly disqualified!" Tails exclaimed. Honey smiled, making Tails nervous. "Oh I know! That's why I'm gonna play fair this time!" Honey exclaimed. "Yeah, we'll see", Tails muttered.

"BEGIN!" Cubot exclaimed as Orbot pressed a button making a pendulum swing forward and bang against a bell, signalling the the fighters to start. Tails and Honey charged at each other, both throwing punches. Honey feinted left and struck right, hitting Tails on the cheek. Tails stumbled and Honey took the advantage to knock him down with a dropkick. Tails just used his namesakes to sweep Honey's feet before punching her in the face. Tails then tried to tail whip the cat, but she grabbed both his namesakes and tossed him into the fence. Tails slid down slowly before getting up and charging at Honey, who just kneed him in the groin. Tails groaned as he backed up, letting Honey roundhouse kick him a good distance.

"It seems that Honey is dominating Tails right now! This is turning out like last year, but you know what they say folks! New year, new person so Tails might have something up his sleeve!" Omochao said to the camera chao. Cubot nudged Orbot before whispering.

"Psst, ten bucks the cat beats the fox!" the yellow bot said. Orbot shook Cubot's hand. "You're on! I know Tails is smart and he won't fall for Honey's tricks again!" the red bot said. Cubot just shrugged. "Hah! She so is going to win like last year!" he said. Breezie turned to Eggman.

"Well, any thoughts?" she asked. Eggman put a finger up his chin. "Well I despise them both, but I hate Tails even more! Honey at least is more tolerable so my money's on her!" the mad doctor exclaimed. Breezie grinned. "Ok then, let's see. I think Tails might win this one though". Eggman sneered. "Hah! You are such an idiot! Honey is totally destroying Tails! I've won this one already!" Eggman gloated. Breezie smirked. "Like last match?" Eggman stopped laughing and glared at Breezie. He opened his mouth but immediatly closed it and turned around grumbling "shut up". Breezie turned and looked at the camera.

"This match is really exciting so far! Honey is ahead and she is pounding Tails like he is nothing. But Tails seems to be holding back. He isn't really trying his best and it looks like he purposely is taking Honey's attacks. Could he be up to something?" Breezie said as Tails took another punch from Honey. Honey smirked at him.

"See I'm not cheating and you're still losing! I so am taking the prize!" she said as she punched Tails again, who this time dodged it. "Yeah right!" he exclaimed before kicking Honey in the face sending her falling back. Tails rushed forward and tail whipped her. Honey got back up and charged at Tails before grabbing him by the shoulders and kicking him in the air. Tails just used his namesakes to fly back down and kick the cat in the face.

"You're not winning like last year!" Tails yelled as he flew forward and punched Honey with a robotic boxing glove. Honey was startled by the attack, but quickly recovered when she saw Tails trying to punch her and grabbed his arm before tossing him over her shoulder. The fox landed on his back and saw Honey leap forward and was about to stomp Tails in the face if he hadn't rolled out the way. Tails stood up and immediatly sweeped his feet causing Honey to fall. Before he could do anything, Honey kicked his legs causing Tails to fall backwards. She then threw Tails in the air and kickslammed him back down. Tails groaned in pain as Honey punched and kicked him repeatedly. Honey then kicked Tails into the fence and he slowly slid down. Honey smirked.

"Aw, I win again!" she exclaimed as she waved at the crowd who was now cheering for her. "Wow, it looks like Tails is down for the count! Honey has beaten Tails again! This is quite the embarassement!" Omochao commentated. Breezie looked with shock as Eggman cackled loudly. "Ohohohoho! What now Breezie? Looks like Tails lost and Honey won! Pay up now!" he said. Cubot nudged Orbot again.

"Psst. Pay up!" he said. Orbot sighed. Breezie looked closely and her eyes went wide. "Wait look!" she exclaimed. Honey's back was turned and Tails slowly got up. He shook himself and smirked as if he hadn't felt Honey's attacks and took out his arm cannon before charging it up. Breezie gasped as Eggman's eyes went wide. "Nooo! Honey, turn around! TURN AROUND, DANG IT!" he frantically yelled. Honey, who heard Eggman turned around and was shocked to see Tails fully up and aiming his arm cannon at her, grinning.

"Whoa, it seems Tails was just faking his loss and now has Honey at his mercy! Talk about a turn!" Omochao exclaimed. "Huh?" Honey wondered in shock. Tails grinned. "Take this!" he shouted before blasting Honey with his arm cannon sending her flying into a palm tree. Honey slid down slowly and didn't get back up. Orbot and Cubot rushed over to her and began the countdown. "3...2...1...KO!" Orbot shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers, blasting confetti on the stage as Tails proudly stood smiling. Orbot nudged Cubot.

"Pay up", he said. "Awww man!" Cubot exclaimed as he took a wad of bills out and handed them to Orbot who counted them down. Breezie then spoke up."AND THE WINNER OF MATCH TWO IS TAILS!" she yelled. Eggman was busy yelling and banging his fist on the table. "That's twice now! Twice I've lost to her!" he yelled. "Tails is moving on to round two while Honey is eliminated! Match three will begin after this break!" Breezie announced.

 _ **Competitor's Rooms, After Match 2**_

Tails walked in and was immediatly tackled by Sonic who was screaming happily. "Yeaah! You totally kicked butt Tails! Man I actually thought you were down, but after you got up it was awesome!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Tails happily wrestled each other. Tails pushed Sonic off him, but the hedgehog just grabbed and gave Tails a noogie.

"Ahhh! No-haha-stop!" Tails pleaded laughing. Amy then rushed forward and joined the hug screaming. "Tails! You were amazing!" she yelled. Sally and Bunnie were laughing hard and Nicole was uncontrollably giggling. Antoine and Rotor were smiling, trying not to laugh. Geoffrey was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and was grinning at Tails while Big was standing in one place and cheering.

"Tails, you definitly showed Honey what you can do! I'm proud of you!" Sally said. Tails smiled. "Thanks guys. But I can't help but feel bad for her. I kind of went rough and Honey is our friend so..." he trailed off. "Nah mate, you rocked out there! I salute you!" Geoffrey said saluting him. Amy looked at Tails. "I'm sure Honey won't be mad. I mean she beat you last year by cheating so it's even now, right?" she said. "Correct".

Everyone turned to fing Honey with a bandage wrapped around her head. Tails gasped and walked up to her, but Honey just held her palm out and shook her head. "As much as I am mad right now, I still got to admit you got spunk kid. I wasn't expecting you to be faking it the whole time. And yes we are even now so congrats and good luck on your next match", Honey said smiling as she held out her hand. Tails proudly shook it.

"Good luck to you too guys", Honey said to the others. They all smiled as Honey waved bye and left. "Well that was nice", Bunnie said flopping down on her bed. "Yeah, that's Honey. One minute she's our foe and the other she's our friend", Sally said. "Zee next match will start soon", Antoine said. "In zee meantime, I vill go get a snack", he said as he left the room. "I wonder who's going to fight next. I'm so excited, I could just punch the wall!" Rotor exclaimed. Sonic smirked. "Whoever it is, we're still gonna win!" he exclaimed.

"Hmmm", X said as he had seen the fight. He was still watching from above on a platform, hidden from others. "Honey with her reflexes and Tails' flight agility. Yes, these will definitly help me accomplish my goal", X said as he recorded the abilities on a digital device. "I see your busy", a voice said behind him. X turned to see the leader of his six henchmen was next to him, crossing his arms.

"Yes. Be patient my friend. Once the finals are over, we shall strike from above and take whatis ours!" X exclaimed. "As you wish, master", the leader of the six said and vanished away. X chuckled as he was another step closer to his final plan.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Whoa, two chapters in a day? Yeah you know how I didn't update LHT for a week? I was busy writing these chapters that week as well and today I was just finishing them up. I still have to finish the other chapters and write the once after that. But hey, more story for you guys! Oh yeah, I might even put up the next chapter tonight if I'm still free like now. And no, this isn't all I do every day. Today I just had nothing to do and its still too cold to go out and chill with my friends so I really wasn't left with much options. And LHT will be updated soon, I promise. Anyway, X is another step closer to his plan and match two is over! Join us next time as we go on to match three and we'll meet some new but familiar faces. And what is that bright flash of light that goes off next chapter? We'll find out next time!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	4. Round 1 Match 3: Espio vs Metal Tails

**Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend**

 _CHAPTER THREE: ROUND 1 MATCH 3: ESPIO VS. METAL TAILS_

"Ok twice in a row I've lost, but like they say third time's a charm!" Eggman said as he drank from his coffee. Breezie sighed and looked at him. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" she asked. Eggman smiled. "Oh, you'll see", he said in a creepy voice. Breezie looked away shaking her head and smiled broadly as she and Eggman than appeared on the large TV in the stadium. The crowd of people cheered again as the next match was about to begin.

"Hello, my fellow Mobians!" Breezie exclaimed happily. "As we know in the last match, Tails had defeated Honey with a surprise attack. That was one hell of a match!" she said. "Yes, one cheap match!" Eggman exclaimed. "Oh shut up! We're starting a new match so get ready!" Breezie said. "Fine, but who's it going to be?" Eggman said smiling. Breezie took the paper. "Let me see... what the?" she exclaimed. Eggman took the paper and proudly announced it.

"And the next round we have Espio the Chameleon vs. Metal Tails!" he exclaimed. The crowd gasped at first then erupted into a loud cheer, since this was going to be a really good fight. Eggman grinned as Breezie gave him a strange look. "Care to explain?" she asked. "Gladly. You see, before the tournament started I figured Sonic wasn't going to down that easily so I rebuilt my glorious Team Metal with some new additions! Metal Tails isn't the only one you'll see!" Eggman exclaimed as he laughed madly. Breezie just sighed. Espio and Metal Tails then entered the arena, with Espio bowing respectively while Metal Tails sharpened his claws and namesakes.

"Let us see who is worthy of moving on", Espio said. "You are in my way of my number one priority: to defeat all and obtain the prize!" Metal Tails said. "I shall defeat you!" the robot said. "We'll see about that", Espio said getting in a fighting stance. "Anyway, let's rumble!" Breezie yelled as the pendulum swung forward and hit the bell signalling the fighting to start. Espio and Metal Tails charged toward each other ready to bash each other. Espio kicked diagonally striking Metal Tails on the side. The robot just grabbed Espio's leg and threw the chameleon at the fence. Espio landed feet first on the fence and using the momentum he sprung forward and dropkicked Metal Tails to the ground. He then threw a shuriken at the robot who just deflected it with the namesakes.

"You are good. But not good enough!" Metal Tails yelled before charging at Espio. "I could say the same", Espio said as he also charged forward and both continued to rumble.

 _ **Above the stadium dome, Casino Park Arena**_

X closely watched the fight noting down both fighters' abilities. His right hand man, the leader of the six appeared and bowed. "Lord X, we have the Light Cannon ready", he said. X chuckled. "Good. Aim it in the position and fire!" he said. The right hand man nodded and signalled his five partners to do what their master commanded. They aimed the cannon towards the position and got ready.

"Ready to fire, sir", the largest of the five said. His yellow eyes pierced through the night. X nodded. The right hand man turned toward his men and his red eyes flared. "Fire!" he yelled. The cannon fired and cut through the glass ceiling.

 _ **Back in the arena**_

Espio and Metal Tails were harshly duking it out, both striking and blocking with lightning fast movements. They both jumped away and Espio threw three shurikens at Metal Tails. One of them managed to snag onto Metal Tails' armor, making him short circuit a little. Metal Tails ripped the shuriken out and threw it at Espio. The chameleon dodged it, but was kicked down by Metal Tails who had flown behind him with his speed. Espio rolled away and charged towards Metal Tails and the robot also charged forward. Before both of them could even blink, a bright white light shone through the glass, blinding everyone's vision. The two fighters stopped and covered their eyes. Eggman and Breezie also covered their eyes since the light also cut through the glass wall and shone all the way where they were sitting.

"Gaah! What is this?" Eggman yelled. "I don't know! It might be one of the park's lights, but it's not this bright!" Breezie yelled. "Well turn it off before I start suing!" Eggman yelled. Right then, the light faded away. Eggman held his fist up in glory. "That's right! You better not mess with me!" Eggman yelled. "Shut up already and let's get back to the fight!" Breezie yelled. Espio was still trying to regain his vision. Metal Tails saw this and rushed forward before launching a series of punches at Espio completly knocking the chameleon off balance.

"Guuuh!" Espio yelled as Metal Tails continued his onslaught not showing any mercy. "Since I am a robot I do not get tired so I can keep this up all night!" Metal Tails exclaimed as he punched Espio repeatedly. "Well, I won't let you!" Espio countered before he grabbed both of Metal Tails' arms and struck the robot in the face with his horn. This created a srapped line that ran across Metal Tails' face and the robot screamed in pain. Espio then spinkicked Metal Tails away.

"Chroma Camo!" Espio yelled before he turned invisible. Metal Tails looked around in confusion unable to detect Espio. "Drat! I forgot to install heat-seeking sensors in him! Oh well, Espio still doesn't stand a chance!" Eggman said. "Really now?" Breezie said smirking. "Wow! It seems these two are evenly matched in speed and skill! But Espio had an advantage right now with his invisibility! This match is getting more and more intense!" Omochao said.

"You cannot hide fool!" Metal Tails yelled. "Yes I can", Espio said as he kicked Metal Tails from behind still invisible. The robot staggered forward and Espio took this opportunity to throw a shuriken at Metal Tails' leg, making electricity come out. Metal Tails roared before sharpening his claws like knives and flying forward. Espio took out a katana and deflected all of Metal Tails' rapid swipes. He then spun in a circle holding his katana out doing a spinning slash, sending Metal Tails back a little. Espio put his katana away before running towards the robot and punching him back into a tree. Metal Tails got up and rushed forward before swiping Espio with his namesakes and kicking the chameleon back into the fence. Metal Tails then flew up and prepared to do an air drop on Espio, but the chameleon leapt up and gave Metal Tails a solid uppercut, sending the robot flying back on the other side of the arena crashing into the fence nearly breaking it.

"You really are quite the trouble", Espio said running towards Metal Tails ready to deliver the killer blow. Metal Tails just stood up and waited for Espio to come and dodged his attack, before swiftly slashing Espio's chest with his claws. Espio staggered back holding his chest which had a cut and was bleeding a little.

"Agghh", Espio said. "You organic beings are too vulnerable. Technology will always be superior to your weak species!" Metal Tails yelled before kicking Espio back a little. "Technology may not be superior as much as you think", Espio said slowly standing up. Eggman grinned. "That's it Metal Tails, finish him off!" Eggman yelled slamming the table with both his hands.

"Chaos, chill out! Your acting like an 8 year old at an amusement park or something!" Breezie exclaimed. "Oh what? Are you just disapointed that you finally lost Breezie? Well now you'll know how I feel!" Eggman retorted. Breezie didn't say anything but just looked at the fight. Metal Tails flew forward ready to slash Espio again. Espio blocked and countered by punching the robot back. He then kicked Metal Tails in the side before punching him in the face. Espio then shot three shurikens at the robot, all hitting him. Metal Tails now had three shurikens sticking out of him and he had several wires coming out. He was also majorly dented.

"You will pay for that", Metal Tails said. Espio smirked. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. Ninja Wind!" he yelled before unleashing a purple tornado spin blasting Metal Tails back into the fence where he exploded and blew apart. Metal Tails head remained along with other parts that were burned. Breezie smiled as Eggman just got up and walked away kicking a trash can and going in the bathroom where he was heard cursing and shouting in rage. "Whoa! Talk about a comeback! Metal Tails had Espio weakened and at his mercy and the ninja just completly turned it around in a minute!" Omochao exclaimed.

Espio bowed at the crowd as confetti was blasted. Breezie then spoke up. "And there you have it folks! Match three of round one has been finished with Espio moving on to round two and Metal Tails being eliminated! We'll see you in match four after this break!" she said.

 _ **Competitor's Room**_

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming!" Silver exclaimed as he watched from the TV while he ate pizza that Gold had ordered. "Yeah. I mean, Metal Tails? Looks like the doc is bringing out his robots!" Gold exclaimed. Silver took another bite. "Well I knew Espio was going to win this one since he is really strong", he said. "Oh really, how?" Gold asked. "Me and him are really good friends. We've known each other for a while now. The last time we met was the disappearance of the Chao incident involing the Ifrit. Y'know, that big fiery thing that I had to chase using the Genesis Portals?" he explained. Gold nodded.

"Yeah. I hate the Ifrit. It took a long time to catch it and you finally did", she said. "Now we got to be on the look out for the man responsible for dooming our future...again". Silver nodded. "Yeah. The only lead we have is that paper explaining when and the fact that it's not Eggman", he said. "Well the next round will start soon and we just have to wait until the finals", Gold said. Silver nodded. "Yeah".

 _ **Casino Park Arena Cafe**_

"Oh come on! I just want some ice cream! Can't I have some ice cream?" a high-pitched voice said. Sonic and Sally turned around to find Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel roaming around. Sonic and Sally were sitting at a table, next to a fast food place. There were many other people around eating and sitting at the other tables.

"Heh, Charmy never gets old does he?" Sonic said chuckling. "Yeah, when is he not whining about something?" Sally said taking a sip of her soda. "Hey Vec, I'll pay you back if you buy me some ice cream. Promise!" Charmy exclaimed flying around Vector's face. "No! For the last time, buzz off!" Vector said trying to swat Charmy away. Mighty chuckled. "Oh come on Vector, buy the kid some ice cream. Y'know, since Espio won that round and all that!" the armadillo said slapping Vector's back making the croc spit out his gum. Vector sighed.

"Fine, what flavor do you want?" he asked. "Yay!" Charmy exclaimed flying around in circles, much to Vector's annoyance. "Shut up already and tell me what flavor! I wanna go and get me some wings!" Vector said. Charmy stopped flying in a circle. "Hmmm, let's see? Um, I guess that one? No I had that last week. Uh, I think that one. Yeah that-No! I just remembered I'm allergic to that! Chocolate...nah! I guess I'll have that one. Nonono! Ahh, this is hard. Let's see-" "CAN IT ALREADY AND JUST TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Vector yelled unable to tolerate Charmy. Ray was startled by the outburst and nearly tripped while Mighty tried not to laugh.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean-" "CHARMY, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T DECIDE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS YER HEAD IS GONNA END UP IN MY MOUTH!" Vector shouted. Charmy pouted. "Why are you so angry? Oh I know! It's cause you couldn't get that girl's number and she rejected you! Yeah that's why!" he bee exclaimed. Vector's eye twitched before he violently screamed and lunged at Charmy.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER EVEN SEEN ICE CREAM IN YER LIFE!" the crocodile said as he chased Charmy around the cafe who was screaming in fear. Mighty and Ray then saw Sonic and Sally and waved to the two before they walked over and sat down.

"Yo guys! Sup?" Sonic greeted as the two Chaotix sat down. "Nothing much blue. We just saw Espio's fight and came to get some celebritory food. Or in Charmy's case, ice cream!" Mighty exclaimed as he and Sonic laughed. "How are you guys? It's been a while since we saw you!" Sally said. "Good! My stuttering problems are gone now thanks to the training with Master Moss!" Ray exclaimed. Sally smiled at him. "That's good to hear!". Sonic then looked at Mighty.

"So you guys are also taking part in the tournament?" he asked. Mighty nodded. "Yup! And we look forward to it!" Sonic chuckled. "Well, if we ever fight be prepared to get your butt kicked by yours truly!" Sonic said. Mighty grinned. "Oh really?" he asked. Just then, Vector and Charmy came over. Charmy finally had some ice cream and was happily licking it while Vector had his headphones on and looked exhausted.

"Finally got some ice cream?" Mighty asked. Vector glared at him. "Don't even think about it. I know what yer gonna say!" he said before nodding to Sonic and Sally. "So, this is gonna be interesting", he said. "Yeah. But we don't know who else is also taking part", Sally said. "Oooh, whatever it is I'm gonna spend that money on a whole vault of ice cream!" Charmy exclaimed. Vector shot Charmy a death glare, instantly telling the bee to shut up.

"Well, we'll see you guys later", Sonic said as he and Sally got up and left. As they walked, Sally turned to Sonic. "I'm really worried Sonic. We only know a few people are taking part in the tournament. But there are 64 people who are participating! There might be stronger people as well so we need to prepare!" she said. Sonic had his arms behind his head as he walked. "Eh don't worry Sal. We're ready for anyone!" Sonic said. "I hope yout right", Sally said.

 _ **Casino Park Arena Rooftops**_

X was intrigued by the fight as he noted down another ability. "Invisibility, hmm? That will at most certainly be useful!" he exclaimed. X knew that soon his plan would come together and no one would be able to stop him from taking over Mobius. Then he would move on to the entire multiverse. X would be considered a god and he knew he had to accomplish this no matter what. His right hand man then appeared.

"Master, we've done what you asked. The Light Cannon worked", he said. X chuckled. "Good. I knew you would be the right person for this job. Now I need you to go find out who else is participating in my contest. Get me a list of all the participants!" he ordered. The right hand man bowed. "As you wish, master", he said before vanishing. X laughed at his success.

"Oh Sonic, not even you'll be able to stop me this time!" he said.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Bet you didn't expect Metal Tails to be the next contestant. But yeah, I wanted to mix both elements from the pre-super genesis wave and post-super genesis wave. They have really good characters that I thought would make this story even better. So it looks like X is yet another step closer to his goal. What is this man up to and who is he? Keep reading to find out!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	5. Round 1 Match 4: Amy vs Wave

**Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend**

 _ROUND 1 MATCH 4: AMY VS. WAVE_

 _ **Stargazing Observatory, Casino Park Arena**_

"Whoa, that's lit!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked up in the sky with a telescope. He was currently with Amy Rose in the Stargazing Observatory in Casino Park Arena, taking a break from the tournament. Espio had just finished his round and after a while in the cafe with Sally, Amy had called Sonic over to check this out. There were still five minutes left so Sonic decided to kill time by stargazing. Amy smiled.

"I know, right? And you say you don't have time to do these things", she said. Sonic grinned at her. "Yeah, but I guess now I might take some time off to do this with _someone_ and I don't mean Sal for once..." he said causing Amy to blush. "Wow, what's with you tonight?" she asked. Sonic sighed.

"I'm just having way too fun here. So far this tournament has been totally keeping me awake and now this!" he exclaimed pointing at the sky. "Haha, well I'm also having fun. Speaking of which, I wonder when is my match!" Amy said chuckling. "Don't worry Ames, it'll come. And I know you're gonna win!" Sonic said. "If we ever fight, I'll have you know I won't go easy", the blue hedgehog said. Amy smirked.

"Oh, I know. And I'm well prepared for it with years of practice!" she said as both laughed. Sonic sighed and looked at the sky. "Hey Amy, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now", he said. Amy looked at Sonic in confusion. "What?" she asked. Sonic scratched his head. "Weeelll, you see-" "Yo Sonic!" a familiar voice called out. Sonic and Amy turned to find Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross walk up to them. Sonic grinned.

"Yo Jet! What're you doing here?" he asked. Jet smirked. "Save it! We're here to take part in this tournament and signed up already! We, the Babylon Rogues, plan to win the prize money along with the Chaos Emeralds to help us against the Battle Cucoo and his Battle Bird Armada!" Jet exclaimed making a stupid face when he said cucoo. Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I reeeally look forward to our fight then", he said. Jet scowled. "You won't be laughing when we kick your butt!" the hawk said. "And we won't cheat this time, I swear!" Wave said smirking. Amy scowled. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that time! You better not cheat or you'll be meeting my hammer!" Amy said. Storm piped up.

"Hey! No one talks to the boss like that, girly!" Storm said getting in Amy's face much to Sonic's dismay. Amy just gave Storm an annoyed look, not even the slightest intimidated. "Girly, really? That's like, eight years old now. Why don't you say something new, you fat babbling dumbass?" the pink hedgehog said. Storm just glared at Amy, not saying anything. Sonic was busy laughing on the floor, while Jet grinned at Storm.

"Oooh", the hawk muttered, still grinning. Wave was trying not to laugh. Amy smirked then turned around. "Whatever now", she said. Suddenly an announcement came on. "Amy Rose and Wave the Swallow, please proceed to the battle ring. Your match is about to start!" the announcer said. Amy and Wave looked at each other in shock. "Well it looks like you got your wish Amy", Sonic said.

"Yeah", Amy said still shocked. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you in the ring. May the best lady win!", Wave said before running off. Jet grinned one more time at Sonic and Amy before running off with Wave while Storm chased after them.

"H-hey guys! Wait for mee!" he exclaimed. Sonic chuckled. "Well Amy, good luck. I know you'll win!" he said. Amy smiled. "Thanks Sonic. Be sure to cheer for me!" she said. "Hey, I'll be the one chanting your name repeatedly so I got you!" Sonic exclaimed causing Amy to laugh. She then waved bye before running off as well. Sonic smirked before slapping himself.

"Oh man! I forgot to tell her that I like-" Sonic then looked around and noticed everybody was going inside for the next match. "Never mind. I'll tell her later!" Sonic exclaimed before running to his room, not wanting to miss Amy's match.

 _ **Battle Ring, Casino Park Arena**_

Breezie fluffed her hair as she got ready to commentate. Dr. Eggman was next to her, still grumbling about his loss. "Three times in a row, I just don't believe it", he muttered. Breezie sighed. "Look, get over it. You won't get what you want, okay? Now stop acting like a baby", she said. Eggman glared at her. "You don't know that! And quit calling me a baby you ignorant little rat!" he said. Breezie just rolled her eyes before looking at the camera and smiling as she and Eggman suddenly appeared on the big TV. The crowd cheered for both as the next match was about to begin.

"Hello, my fellow Mobians!" Breezie exclaimed. "As we know, last match we saw a deadly battle between Espio and Metal Tails and Espio emerged as the winner!" the teal hedgehog said. "Unfortunately", Eggman muttered. Breezie ignored him and continued. "Now, we have a lady match finally! Give it up for Amy Rose and Wave the Swallow!" Breezie exclaimed as the crowd, especially the females cheered. Amy walked in the ring holding her hammer and smirking. She felt good about her match finally starting. Finally she would be able to impress Sonic with her new skills and use her hammer again, especially against Wave. Speaking of which, the swallow also walked in the ring, looking confident. She smirked at Amy.

"Ready to lose, girly?" Wave said winking. Amy grit her teeth. "Bring it! And I'm not gonna lose, you are!" she said. "And ready-" Breezie began before Eggman interuppted. "FIGHT ALREADY!" the mad doctor shouted as he sneered at Breezie who was shooting him a death glare. The pendulum hit the bell and Amy immediatly rushed forward ready to bash Wave unconcious. She swung her hammer, but Wave quickle dodged it. The swallow kicked Amy in the back before punching her in the face. Amy was startled by the attack before she dodged another punch and countered with her own to the jaw. Wave stumbled a bit before Amy lashed out again kicking her on the side and smacking her with the hammer. Wave was sent flying back due to the force of the hammer, but landed feet first on the tree and sprung off charging towards Amy who got ready with her hammer.

"Come on you bird", Amy muttered ready to hit Wave back. Wave however completly took Amy by surprise by sliding and tripping Amy who fell face flat. Wve then grabbed her hammer and hit Amy in the side with it before smirking at her.

"Hah! I got your little hammer now. You might as well give up!" Wave exclaimed. Amy glared at Wave. "You give me my hammer back now!" Amy said rushing forward and tackling Wave down, both girls wrestling and pulling each others' hair. Orbot and Cubot stepped back a little, not wanting to interfere. "Psst! Ten bucks da hammer will win!" Cubot said. Orbot shook his hand. "You're on! The swallow has the hammer right now so-" "Hah! That's who I meant! Oh, you so lost and you can't take it back now since you already shook on it!" Cubot said. Orbot sighed. Both girls were still wrestling with each other, shouting and punching. Amy then kicked Wave off, who dropped the hammer and Amy lunged for it. Wave just stuck her foot out tripping Amy and quickly grabbing the hammer. She turned around and Amy immediatly grabbed the hammer. Both then were struggling in a tug of war for the Piko Hammer.

"Whoa! This fight is surely interesting! Both girls are fighting for the hammer, which will ensure victory in this fight! Grab on to your seats people because this is gonna get ugly!" Omochao commentated. Breezie then turned to Eggman, who immediatly held up his hand.

"Wave's going to win this one", he said. Breezie sighed. "You know that Amy has more experience in fighting. You're just saying that Wave will win because you hate Amy!" she said. Eggman turned to her. "Am I not allowed to choose whom I want to vote for?" he asked. "Um no but-" "THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME WATCH THIS FIGHT YOU STUPID NUISANCE!" Eggman bellowed. Breezie just sighed again. "Moron", she muttered. "I heard that!" Eggman exclaimed. "News flash: I don't care! Now shut up!" Breezie retorted.

"GIVE ME MY HAMMER!" Amy yelled at Wave. "NO TOO BAD! I'M GONNA WIN THIS AND THE ONLY WAY IS TO USE THIS HAMMER!" Wave countered. Amy's anger flared. "YOU STUPID &$^&*!" Amy yelled before yanking the hammer out of Wave's hands with a sudden burst of strength and kicking the swallow back. Eggman and Breezie recoiled back with wide eyes. Wave backed away slowly and tried to think of a way to get Amy's hammer back but then the pink hedgehog lunged forward and swung the hammer. Wave narrowly dodged it and made a grab for it, but Amy kicked her back again.

"Oh no you don't! Not this time!" she yelled before swinging the hammer with enormous force and knocking Wave back into the tree. Before Wave could render what was going on, Amy rushed forward and let Wave have it by smacking her multiple times with the hammer. Orbot and Cubot rushed forward and separated the two. Amy was panting and trying to catch her breath while Wave was completly knocked out.

"And Wave is knocked out, which means the winner of this match is Amy!" Breezie exclaimed. The crowd erupted into cheers and confetti flew around Amy as she smiled and waved. She winked and blew a kiss to the crowd before walking off. Breezie sighed. "Well, that was quite a match, right?" she asked before turning to Eggman who appeared to be... sobbing? "Why? Why does this always happen to me?" he asked, head down in his arms. Breezie just let out an exasperated sighed.

"Amy will move up to round two and Wave is now eliminated! We'll see you next match after this break!" Breezie said.

 _ **Casino Park Arena Rooftops**_

"Ah, that was... something", X muttered. "Oh well, the Piko Hammer will definitly come in handy". The right hand man then appeared along with two of his men. The right hand man's red eyes flared in the darkness while his two men's pink and green eyes pierced in the night.

"I see you have gathered alot of data so far. How is it coming along?" the right hand man asked. X chuckled. "Everything is going according to... plan. Did you get what I asked you?" he asked. The right hand man nodded before turning to his men. The one with the green eyes handed him a paper and spoke.

"I wonder how this will turn out in the end", the person said, who appeared to be feminine. Pink eyes just giggled. They were male. "Oh, I will rule the world and you six will live in harmony in your Hex", X said. The right hand man nodded. "I give you my word we shall not interfere with your plans. You have your world, we have ours". The tablet in X's hand beeped suddenly and X looked at it.

"Ah it seems that the program has finally been downloaded. Now I have to install the virus and the counter virus system along with downloading the abilities I've obtained and put it together. Then it will finally be complete", he said. X then turned to the right hand man. "Get the items ready and insert them in the generator. It's going to take a while for it to extract the power so we must start now!" he ordered. The right hand man bowed.

"As you wish, master", he said as he vanished along with his comrades. X turned around and continued his plan.

 _ **Competitor's Room, Casino Park Arena**_

"Um, what the hell was that?" Rouge the Bat said as she had seen the whole fight on the TV that was in the hallway to the cometitor's rooms. "Hmph, what do you think? She just knocked someone out with her hammer", Shadow the Hedgehog said to her. Rouge turned to Shadow. "Oh come on, why do you have to be such a downer? The Commander sent us here to make sure this place isn't attacked".

"And he did that by making us take part in this little game?" Shadow replied with his arms crossed. Rouge sighed. "I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY WE HAVE TO STAY IN A ROOM? I AM A ROBOT, I DO NOT SLEEP", E-123 Omega said in his robotic voice.

"Omega, it's for the people who are tired. And the competitor's get private rooms because huge crowds tire them out. Basically we get first class boys", Rouge said smirking. Shadow just sighed and shook his head. "You are never satissfied, are you?" he asked. Rouge gave him a strange look. "Whoa! What do you mean by that?" she said. "Not in that way, I mean-" "I know what you mean, Shadow. Stop complaining", Rouge interuppted. Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Omega asked pointing to a glass dome at the top of the platform that was in the middle of the stadium. Shadow looked closely at it and his eyes lit up barely. "That's the prize of this silly game. You get the seven Chaos Emeralds and all that currency", he said. Rouge giggled causing Shadow to look at her.

"What?" he asked. "You said currency", Rouge said. "What's wrong with that?" "Shadow these days old people only say currency. I know your old, but your not behind the modern age", she replied. Shadow just facepalmed. "Why do you have a problem with everything I do?" he asked. Rouge shrugged. "I don't know. It's just fun". Shadow then looked down the hallway.

"Well, let's just go to our room. I just want to sit down and relax and see what this 'tournament' really is", the black and red hedgehog said before walking off to their room. Rouge turned to Omega.

"Looks like Shadow is looking forward to this after all", she said. "I DO NOT COMPUTE. JUST BEFORE SHADOW SAID HE WAS NOT INTERESTED AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING HE IS. WHAT DO YOU MOBIANS THINK?" the bulky robot replied. Rouge just sighed. "Ah whatever, let's just go", she said before walking after Shadow. Omega just followed, knocking over a trash can and not bothering to pick it up.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Well that was... and interesting match. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Oh well. And Team Dark finally enters! What's going to happen now that the top agents of G.U.N are here? And what is X up to? Keep reading to find out.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	6. Round 1 Match 5: Scourge vs Flying

**Sonic the Fighters: Battle Legend**

 _ROUND 1 MATCH 5: SCOURGE VS. FLYING_

 _ **Training Gym, Casino Park Arena**_

Sonic and Knuckles both walked in through the doors of the gym and were surprised to find a number of people training as well as Shadow, who was lifting a dumbell with one hand. They both went over to Shadow and grinned. Shadow looked at them and wasn't surprised to find the two here.

"Yo Shad! What're you doing here?" Sonic exclaimed as he slapped Shadow's back, much to his dismay. "What does it look like? I'm practicing for my match in the tournament", the moody hedgehog replied. Knuckles sighed.

"He meant to say what are you doing here away from G.U.N and all that", the echidna said. Shadow let out a deep sigh and put the dumbell down without effort. "Commander Tower wanted us to keep an eye on this tournament by making us take part in it because he suspects there might be an attack". Sonic smirked.

"Let me guess: Eggman?" "Correct". Sonic then thought about it. "It makes sense though. He might just be hosting the tournament as a part of his cover. It's not like he hasn't done it before", the blue hero stated. "Yeah, and he's clever too so we have to keep an eye on him", Knuckles added.

"Are you going to do my job? Do you plan to take my place by doing what I'm supposed to do?" Shadow asked irritated. Knuckles put both hands up in surrener and backed away slowly. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Whoa, take it easy Shadow! We just want to help-" "Go help yourself. I don't need sympathy from you, _faker"_ , Shadow replied coldly. Sonic grit his teeth. Nnow he was getting annoyed. "Hey! Stop acting like a bitch for once and listen!" Sonic said. Shadow just cast Sonic an annoyed look of his own. "And you stop acting like a child. Good riddance, now", Shadow said before teleporting out of the gym. Sonic growled.

"Arggh! Shadow is such a jerk! This is why he rarely has friends!" he said. "I agree for once. All we did was try to give him a hand, but he turns us down like this? Oh, I can't wait to beat him in the finals!" Knuckles exclaimed punching his fists. Sonic turned to him.

"Um no, actually it's gonna be me in the finals. I'm gonna beat you like last year and then beat whoever is in the finals! Shadow will probably get his butt kicked in the semi-finals hopefully by Scourge or Espio!" Sonic exclaimed. Knuckles snorted. "Yeah okay. Let's just train now!" he said proceeding to the pull-up bar. Sonic grinned as he followed, ready to practice his skills.

 _ **Battle Ring, Casino Park Arena**_

"I'm tired of waiting. Let's just see which Metal Series is up next for the fight!" Eggman exclaimed. Breezie handed him the papers. "Well it's not the Metal Series, but it's someone else", she said. Eggman's eyes widened when he saw the names.

"Well, this might be my favorite fight yet!" he said. Breezie just shook her head and turned to the camera. "Hello people!" she exclaimed as her face was once again shown on the TV where the crowd cheered. Eggman also smiled, as he was excited for this match. "As you know, last match Amy had defeated Wave and moved on. In this match, we'll have two villains facing off. They are allies still and that is what makes this interesting. Ladies and gentleman, PLEASE WELCOME SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG AND FLYING FROG!" Breezie yelled.

"YAAAAHH!" Eggman screamed out loud in excitement. The crowd cheered when Scourge walked in the ring, smirking as he knew victory would be his. "Heh, this'll be a piece of cake", he said grinning to the same group of girls Sonic had, except this time they screamed really loud and immediatly passed out in awe. Scourge shook his head and grit his teeth when Flying Frog walked-no _crawled_ into the ring. Breezie and Eggman frowned at each other.

"Meeheehee! Are you ready, Scourgeeey?" Flying asked twisting his head. The frog had some serious mental problems as he was just downright creepy. "Shut up", Scourge said shaking his head. Man, this guy really creeped the hell out of him.

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S RUMBLE!" Eggman's voice yelled as the pendulum swung forward and banged into the bell signalling the match to start. Without thinking, Scourge rushed to Flying and gave the frog a hard uppercut that would have broken anyone's teeth. However being the insane one, Flying was used to this. The frog just went flying backwards into the fence. He got up and starting prancing around like a rabid baboon.

"Meeheeheeheehee! Scourgey's gonna hafta try harder than that!" Flying taunted in a singing voice. Scourge just looked at the frog in bewilderment. "What's with you? Remember, we're here to snag the emeralds and the money! We plan to use the emeralds to help take over Mobius Prime and the entire multiverse, so cut it out!" Scourge said as he rushed forward and delivered multiple strikes to Flying, who took them all. The green hedgehog then kicked the frog away. Flying just got up and smiled widely.

"Oookaaaayyyy..." he said before lunging at Scourge, who swatted him away in panic. "What the hell?!" Scourge exclaimed. "Scourge seems to be in the lead right now as he has been landing several hits on Flying who still hasn't been able to hit the speedy hedgehog! This is a thrilling battle so far!" Omochao exclaimed. Eggman rubbed his hands.

"I call Scourge! He'll win this!" the mad doctor exclaimed. "Obviously", Breezie said. Scourge dodged a kick from Flying and countered with his own kick followed by a spinkicked and a few punches. Scourge then spindashed into Flying, sending the insane frog crashing into the fence. "Ooooooooh! This is so much fun!" Flying exclaimed as he flew towards Scourge extending his foot. Scourge effortlessly blocked it with his elbow before punching the frog in the face. He then spin slammed Flying Frog into the tree, breaking it in half. Scourge rushed to Flying. The frog however, used his long tongue to whip Scourge, who easily dodged and downward kicked Flying before tossing him in the air and homing attacking the frog back.

"Geez, this is a joke!" Scourge exclaimed as he spindashed Flying again. Flying this time didn't crash into the fence. He instead landed feet first and used the momentum to fly forward at surprisingly fast speed and tackle Scourge to the ground, his long tongue whipping in every direction.

"Get offa me you lunatic!" Scourge yelled struggling to get the frog off him. Flying just stuck on and sneered at Scourge. "Heehee! What's the matter Scourgey? Are you angry that I'm winning?" the frog exclaimed. "Shut up you moron!" Scourge replied punching the frog off him. "You should be locked up in Zone Jail! I should have never escaped with you!" Scourge exclaimed.

"Heeheehee! Jealous?" Flying sneered. "Shut up and let's finish this already!" Scourge said. "Yeess! Let us see who the real greeny beany deserves a weenie!" Flying exclaimed in a wierd pose. "What are you-Why would- YOU STUPID BOY!" Scourge yelled before boosting into Flying and grabbing the frog by the tongue before throwing him in the air and punching Flying, knocking the frog out in mid-air. The punch was so strong that Flying went _flying_ (hardy-har-har) out of the ring.

"And the winner of this match by a ringout is Scourge!" Breezie yelled. Omochao was flying around the confetti being blown around Scourge, who was grinning at the crowd. Orbot was couting up the stack of bills he had, thanks to Cubot constantly losing. Eggman was... well Breezie hadn't seen the doctor this happy since the whole tournament. The egg-shaped scientist was dancing around and shouting repeatedly "I WIN AT LAST!" while clapping. Sighing, Breezie continued.

"Scourge will be moving on to round two, while Flying will be eliminated... and sent to the infirmary because of that broken jaw!" the teal hedgehog said. "Anyway, we'll see you in the next match everyone!" Breezie said.

 _ **Competitor Hall, Casino Park Arena**_

"Wow, no mercy at all!" Bunnie exclaimed as she had seen the whole thing. "I agree, Hon. Scourge really is a bitch", Rouge said. She and Bunnie had seen each other in the hallway and both had stopped by the TV lounge where a few people were also there. They had seen the whole fight on TV and also had seen how Scourge hadn't showed Flying Frog any mercy.

"Well, he was like that when we first tried to rob the Master Emerald together", Rouge said sighing. "Luckily, I was there to stop him from killing Locke". They both suddenly looked behind them as a shrill scream rang through the hall.

"Woohoo! Babe you did great! You were so amazing!" Fiona yelled as she tackled Scourge in a bear hug. "Ooof! Yep, that's me! Like always babe!" Scourge replied kissing Fiona as they both made out. "Ughh, get a room!" Bunnie exclaimed as she and Rouge walked away.

 _ **Casino Park Arena Rooftops**_

"Master X, we have some news", the right hand man said as he appeared before his master. X turned to him. "Yes?" he asked. "It appears that there have been reinforcements from G.U.N to ensure no felony happens during the tournament. There are multiple tanks and vans parked outside with numerous officers", the right hand man said. X chuckled.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to do anything. And besides, we're going to strike after the tournament is over. After the finals are finished, we come out of the dark and do as we planned". The right hand man nodded.

"Also, I've downloaded Scourge's speed to double the power. This will be worth the trouble we are taking", X explained. "Of course", the right hand man said. "Now, go and keep an eye on the dome with the Chaos Emeralds while I tend to my work", X ordered. The right hand man bowed and vanished.

"Soon, it will come. The Day of Disaster will strike. Or shall I say, the night of the disaster?" X said laughing at his own joke. The world was in for a big surprise.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Another short chapter, huh? Sorry, but these matches have weak people in them I just can't explain Flying Frog lasting against Scourge for like an hour. That's like Cream taking on Super Shadow and battle for like a week. I promise though, the chapters later on will get longer as more brutal opponents come into play. Next chapter, we'll have an interesting match between two of our favorite robots!**

 **EPIC Out!**


End file.
